


everybody's got a secret

by georgiehensley



Category: Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mysterious man in red saves Hunter's life, but his identity might not be as much of a mystery as one might think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	everybody's got a secret

**Author's Note:**

> Aka the Huntbastian Flash AU I desperately needed (and surprisingly have yet to find written by someone else). I know I'm barely in the Glee fandom anymore, but I'm totally in the Flash one and this was begging to be written. (Especially since finding out that Nolan will be on Arrow...)
> 
> Also, title taken from Austin Mahone's "Secret".

“Y-you saved me.” Hunter says, still coughing a bit as he recovers from the suddenty of it all, the previous events having become a blur in his mind. As he struggles to catch his breath and slow his heartbeat, he glances over towards the man who saved him, who’s doing the same, bending over as opposed to kneeling on the ground like Hunter.

“Who are you?” Hunter asks then, curiosity taking over. “And how did we get out of there so quickly?” The other man sighs, standing up straight, and a pang of disappointment washes over Hunter when he sees that this man has a mask to cover up his identity. (Although, there  _is_  something familiar about him, but Hunter can’t tell what it is.)

“I can’t tell you who I am.” He says, his voice sounding deeper than it had when he’d yelled for Hunter to look out before. “Nor can I tell you what happened exactly. All I can say is that if you feel that something’s wrong, like you’re hurt, just, call a doctor or something.” Hunter can’t help but laugh lightly, the man’s wording leading him to believe that this hero isn’t as professional or trained as he’d like to think. He glances up to meet the hero’s eyes, and his heartbeat spikes again as something clicks in his mind, and he slowly begins to piece together who this man looks like.

“I gotta go.” The man says before Hunter can ask him anything else, his voice sounding higher than it had just moments ago, more like it sounded in his actual moment of saving. He turns and is about to run away when Hunter speaks one last time.

“Thanks.” He says. “You, uh, really saved my life there.” The man turns his head, glancing at Hunter and smiling.

“It’s just what I was born to do.” He says, before running away, leaving Hunter alone in the alleyway they’d fled to. Once the man’s finally gone, Hunter sighs, taking out his phone and dialing a familiar number.

“ _Hello?_ ”

“Blaine, it’s me, Hunter. I—”

“ _Hunter? Why are_ you _calling me?”_  Hunter sighs.

“I think I might’ve found Sebastian…”


End file.
